


Point de roses sans épines ni d'amours sans jalousie

by KitKat19



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Please teach me how to tag I'm helpless, angsty but just a bit, dispute and making out, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19
Summary: Oh dear, why is jealousy overwhelming the rest?Or when Max feels insecure, he finds nothing else than doing something that could mess his relationship up.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 18





	Point de roses sans épines ni d'amours sans jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write once more instead of working/sleeping? Looks like it.
> 
> It's not the work I'm the proudest of, I wrote the beginning months ago, let it rot in my old USB key and decided o finish it 2 hours ago, but I hope you'll still enjoy it :)
> 
> Sorry Jae I didn't told you sooner about this work, never thought I would finish and post it (and sorry again, i's in English)

Max has never really like Charles. Not because he was already fighting him for titles in their karting years and receiving all praises when the press was demolishing him for his little mistakes in the past (well, maybe a bit for that reason). No, Max's desire to punch his angel face comes from the Monegasque's ability to make people like him and attracting them. And as long as he has no problem with fans (unless they were Dutch or Belgians, he has an ego to feed) going bothering him, he wasn't really keen on seeing the Ferrari driver cuddling his Pierre, even drunk, and that the said Pierre didn't seem bothered by it and even cuddled his best friend back. He can understand that their friendship is even stronger than one can think, but there are limits. He sighs before taking another beer and sinks onto the couch next to Daniel.

Pierre really does like his best friend. He has known him for almost 20 years and considers him as the little brother he's never had. But clearly, his patience is limited, and he hasn't planned on taking care of a drunk Charles all night. God, why does he have to be that lightweight when it comes to alcohol? He's thought he would have a few times for himself when he left the Monegasque almost sleeping on an armchair outside, but looks like the August warm breeze woke him up since he came back in the house shouting Pierrot, ne m'abandonne pas dans cette salle pleine de singes mangeurs d'hommes!! And his currently holding him like a baby koala would hold his mother. To said Pierre is thrilled is an understatement, but he cuddles him back, knowing it's the best way to soothe him, and his mood doesn't get better when he realizes who is making his boyfriend laughs. Daniel. Even though he cannot thank enough the Australian to set him and Max up, he is still a bit jealous of his special relationship with Max. Feeling Charles becoming heavy and hearing snoring, he decided to put him in bed. And maybe staying since it looks like Max was having fun without him…

Max began to imagine the worst. He had seen Pierre bringing Charles, still slinging to the Frenchman as if his life was depending on it, towards the bedrooms at least fifteen minutes ago and his lover still hasn't returned. Even though Pierre told him more than once that there never was anything between him and the Monegasque, he still feels insecure that the Frenchman is going to drop him for someone better. Someone more beautiful, more social. Someone who can understand him better, who can speak the same language, who can reassure him better when he wakes up in the middle of the night, shouting the name of someone he lost too early or feeling insecure about his future, despite what he showed lately. And the Monegasque seems to be the one who can be all of it, being handsome, a model, Ferrari prodigy, Monegasque and Pierre's best friend. Fortunately for him, Daniel is here. Max is glad that despite his awful declaration in a more awful attempt to keep Daniel at Red Bull, the Australian is still his friend. Even his best friend. He didn't know what he did to deserve him, after all, it's part of his fault if he left and is now in a fickle Renault instead of a winning Red Bull. Looks like he is only good at failing people around him.

"Maxy, you're sure you're alright? You look lost in your thoughts, that's never a good thing with you mate."

Max jumped at the Australian's voice, indeed lost too far in his thoughts.

"Yeah, don't worry, sorry"

"Mate, you know you can tell me everything right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

"Sure?"

"Daniel, that's not because you're asking again and again that my answer will change", Max grumbled.

"I'm just worried about you princess; you've been looking towards the bedrooms too much lately" the Australian stated, "however, if it's because you want me to take   
you there, you just have to ask and I deliver" he added when he saw the younger tensed.

"That's not what you said when I confessed" Max replied after rolling his eyes.

"Well, you confessed your love for me, wouldn't have been exactly right and fair to you to kiss the pretty lips of yours and make you beg for more", Daniel jokingly answered, his face now centimetres apart from Max.

Of course, it was the moment Max saw Pierre coming back from the bedroom, his cheeks red, his shirt wrinkled and his hair messy. Imagining the worst, he saw red and on the spur of the moment, he brought his lips on Dan's. It's only when his eyes met Pierre's disbelieving and hurt ones that he realized what he had just done. Immediately pushing Daniel, who didn't understand what had just happened, he is not one to break a couple, even more, the couple he "created", the Dutchman ran towards his ex-teammate who was fleeing towards the exit. It's only when they were in the hall that Max succeeded in grabbing Pierre's wrist.

"Pierre, I'm sor…"

"Fuck off Max, you dare to make comments about me and Charles, who has only ever been my best friend, and I'm supposed to stay calm and say nothing when I see you kiss the one you used to have a crush on", the Frenchman shouted, tears in his eyes.

"So why do you just look like you've made up with my biggest rival only a few minutes ago with your red cheeks and wrinkled shirt?"

Once more, it was only when he was hurt in Pierre's eyes that he realised he'd messed up again.

"Listen, I didn't mean…"

"Of course you did, and I shouldn't even be surprised, how could I believe that you, Red Bull's flawless diamond, who love perfection and can't stand those who failed, could really love me, who've been demoting and seeing my chances to be in a winning car anytime soon disappear. How could I have been so naïve to think you truly cherish me, you truly care for me, that I wasn't just a toy, another replacement for Daniel. Another disappointment," the Frenchman said more calmly, but still angry, with a sad smile and tears. "And for your information, Charles can sleep if his room is not around 30 degrees and has the bad habit to grab the nearest things when he's drunk."

At these words, Max's grip loosened, still dumbfounded at what he'd just listened to. Pierre took this opportunity to leave and it was only when Max heard a door slamming that he realised his lover (ex-lover?) had left. How could have he been so ignorant of how Pierre was feeling? How egoistic he was to feel jealous when his other part was so insecure? He had to make up for it, and quickly. Once again, he was running after his Frenchman. It was almost 6 am in Monaco, there was only one place he could be: a beach a bit isolated from the town where they love enjoying the sunrise. That's where Max went, an hour after, two pains au chocolat in his hand. He sat next to the Frenchman, and none said a word for what felt hours.

"I'm sorry, I was a dickhead" Max eventually said.

Pierre said nothing, still looking at the horizon.

"I saw how Charles was with you, and I could help but felt jealous. I got overwhelmed by my insecurities and I didn't think you could have too. I acted like a jerk. But I promise I love you, even though I'm being a big egoistic to ask you to forgive me"

"I know", Pierre finally said, still looking at the sea "But I’m not sorry for feeling angry. I can understand what you felt, but it doesn't forgive that you willingly kissed Dan."

They were back to silence, only the crunchiness of the pastries breaking it. When they finished it, Pierre looked at Max for the first time and put his head on his shoulder. Max automatically put his hand on his waist.

"We'll have to talk about it. About our insecurities and how to deal with it. Even though it was just a kiss, you hurt me, and that's not what your partner is supposed to do. I won't break up with you now, but don't waste this second chance"

Max could only strengthen his grip on Pierre's waist and kiss his forehead, wondering how he could deserve him, before smilingly looking back at the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierrot, ne m'abandonne pas dans cette salle pleine de singes mangeurs d'hommes !! = Pierrot, don't let me alone in this room full of man-eater monkeys !!
> 
> Point de roses sans épines ni d'amours sans jalousie = a Turkish proberb we can translate as "no roses without thorn nor loves without jealousy"
> 
> pain au chocolat = one of the most delicious pastry


End file.
